Le Rivendell Cybercafé
by nardy
Summary: Elrond a accepté d'installer un cyberespace à Rivendell et les compagnons font d'étranges découvertes


**Le Cybercafé de Rivendell**

**De : Fennelseed qui a posté l'original ici aussi  
**

Trad par mes soins :** Nardy avec l'autorisation de l'auteur  
**

**Rating PG et drôle**

**Disclaimer **: Pas la moindre rétribution pour Fennelssed, uniquement l'amour et la gloire. Les héritiers de Tolkien possèdent tout ce qui en relation avec les Hobbit, les Elfes, Nains, Hommes, Sorciers etc…

**Note de l'auteur :** Situé dans un espace temps impossible à caser dans le Canon, les membres de la communauté sont en vie et vivent à Rivendell après que la quête ait été accomplie.

* * *

_**Le Rivendell Cybercafé**_

Elrond, comme la plupart des autres habitants de la Terre du Milieu n'était pas spécialement intéressé par le monde parallèle, cet endroit qui se nommait lui-même le 21ieme siècle. Il n'y avait pas d'Elfe là bas, uniquement des humains et leur machines stupides. Il n'y avait pas non plus le moindre Magicien, ni Ent, ni Hobbit, ni même le moindre Nain qui puisse un peu pimenter ce monde fade.

Un endroit complètement ennuyeux et inintéressant dans l'opinion d'Elrond.

Mais sa fille Arwen, depuis qu'elle fréquentait cet humain poilu, avait été horriblement à l'aise avec cette idée d'un monde peuplé d'hommes uniquement. Et donc, elle avait réussi à le persuader de marcher avec son temps et d'installer un cyberespace dans une des immenses bibliothèques de Rivendell, afin de pouvoir surveiller par là même, le monde parallèle.

C'est ainsi que peu de temps après, Merriadoc Brandebouc qui essayait d'apprendre à se servir de ce matériel inconnu afin de naviguer dans l'océan d'informations aussi diverses qu'étranges qu'était le web, fit une découverte pour le moins horrifiante.

Merry repoussa sa chaise en arrière avec un cri strident. Legolas qui était en train de feuilleter un livre, appuyé contre un des rayonnage leva le regard :

-« Merry ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Merry pointait un index furieux vers l'ordinateur :

-« Ca… CA… CA N'EST JAMAIS ARRIVE ! Hurla-t-il. (Visiblement dans les bibliothèques a Rivendell, les règles de silence ne s'appliquent pas de la même façon que sur Terre)

Légolas ferma son livre et s'avança vers lui, il se pencha afin de lire le document affiché et eut l'air inquiet.

-« Par les Dieux, j'espère bien que non. Dit-il

-« Merry, qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Pippin qui était avec Frodon dans un des fauteuils près des fenêtres, en train de regarder un livre.

Légolas se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de Merry, le regard fixé sur l'écran.

-« Slash Fiction Archive ? Murmura-t-il, complètement perdu.

« Je cherchais mon nom, Expliqua Merry, tu vois, juste par curiosité… et j'ai trouvé… heu, trouvé…

Legolas, toujours en train de lire le document affiché à l'écran compléta :

-« Une histoire dans laquelle Pippin et Merry, heu, jouent à « attrape moi que je te touche », avec Sam et Frodon…

Pippin sauta sur ses pieds :

-« Je te DEMANDE PARDON ?

Il se rua vers l'ordinateur, Merry se rapprocha de nouveau, mais Legolas les renvoya vers un des autres postes :

-« Prenez en un autre, il y en a neuf autres inoccupés.

Merry fit rouler sa chaise vers un des autres postes et appela le moteur de recherche, un Pippin pressé à ses côtés.

-« Regarde Pip, je mets mon nom là et j'appuie là et voilà et là… C'est là que j'ai trouvé ça.

Sam apparut entre deux rayonnages :

-« On raconte des choses fausses sur nous ? J'aurais juré avoir entendu… Demanda-t-il.

-« Tu as bien entendu Sam, Dit Frodon en souriant, ils sont tombés sur un truc appelé slash Fiction.

Sam fronça les sourcils et alla vers un autre ordinateur et s'installa :

-« Comment on fait pour voir ça ?

-« Là Sam, essaies ça. Pippin attrapa un crayon jeta quelques mots sur bout de papier et le fit glisser vers Sam.

-« Bon, c'est de la fiction, au moins ça c'est certain. Murmura Légolas. Heu… Mon Roi, je pense que ça devrait t'intéresser ça…

Aragorn, qui continuait à lire dans un autre coin de la pièce leva le regard.

-« Ecrivent-ils sur moi aussi ?

« Sur toi et moi. Répondit un Légolas rouge cerise. Ensemble. Dans des tas et des tas d'histoires ! Je suis choqué ! Et furieux ! Et c'est de la calomnie !

Aragorn se leva en riant, il s'approcha de Légolas et regarda par-dessus son épaule :

-« Je pourrais ça prendre pour une insulte mon Ami. J'en suis plutôt flatté moi, une jolie créature comme toi.

Légolas lui lança un regard noir.

Gimli émergea des profondeurs de la bibliothèque à son tour et grimpa sur une autre chaise.

-« Arghhh ! Dit –il après un moment, MOI et ce lanceur de flèche d'Elfe ?

-« Je te confirme, Lança Legolas froidement, ça me file la nausée…

-« Mais, est ce qu'ils savent que ça n'est jamais arrivé ? Demanda Merry toujours aussi pétrifié.

-« Bien sur, Merry, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça de la fiction, assura Pippin qui lisait une autre histoire, fasciné. Mais pourquoi « slash » ça veut dire quoi ?

-« C'est former un couple avec deux ou plus, personnages de même sexe ensemble. Lança Frodon. Dans un contexte amoureux ou érotique. Je crois que ça vient du fait que les couples sont listés avec les noms des personnages séparé par un slash. Gimli-slash-Legolas, par exemple.

Dans la pièce, tous cessèrent leurs activités et tournèrent leurs regards vers Frodon.

-« Je lis beaucoup. Ajouta Frodon d'un air penaud.

-« Décidément les Hobbit m'étonneront toujours, soupira Gandalf, qui était assis dans un fauteuil à proximité.

-« Monsieur Frodon ! Cria Sam, le visage contorsionné de dégout en regardant l'écran. Vous…Vous…Vous devriez voir les choses qu'ils disent sur vous !

-« A première vu, il est déjà au courant, Remarqua Aragorn.

-« En fait, non. Dit Frodon en rangeant son livre, il s'approcha de Sam. Celles que j'ai vues étaient à propos d'un jeune garçon qui devenait magicien dans un endroit nommé Poudlard. Il était très populaire parmi les auteurs, mais un peu trop jeune à mon goût. Bouges toi Sam.

Sam lui fit de la place et l'aida à s'installer près de lui.

Boromir s'approcha d'un des ordinateurs et s'installa lui aussi, commençant à chercher d'autres histoires.

-« Hmmm. Même toi et moi Aragorn…

-« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi pas Arwen et moi ? Demanda Aragorn qui continuait à lire pardessus l'épaule de Légolas. Ca au moins, ça aurait un sens.

-« Sors de là, Ta Majesté. Grogna Légolas d'un ton acide.

Aragorn alla s'installer à un autre poste et commença ses recherches.

-« Ils préfèrent les couples de même sexe. Dit Arwen en entrant dans la pièce, une tasse de thé à la main. J'ai lu quelques histoires à propos d' Eowyn et moi, si vous cherchez un petit frisson. Elle prit place sur les genoux de son mari et lui donna une gorgée de son thé, avant de tourner son attention vers l'écran.

-« Toi et Dame Eowyn ? Hummm Pervers. Murmura Aragorn en lançant une recherche sur ce pairing là.

-« T'es au centre de l'action, mon roi, diaboliquement chanceux à mon avis. Lança Boromir de sa place, j'ai trouvé une section threesome…

Sam tapota l'écran de l'ordinateur d'un doigt tremblant :

-« Et là… Non, Monsieur Frodon, j'vous ai jamais fait ça. Jamais…

-« Je sais bien Sam que tu ne ferais pas un truc pareil, assura Frodon.

Ils continuèrent leur lecture.

-« Hmmm. Ajouta Frodon quelques secondes plus tard, mais si tu le fait, moi en échange je devrais te faire CA.

Le hobbit regarda son ami avec un sourire malicieux.

Sam rougit furieusement et tourna son regard de nouveau vers l'écran :

-« C'est pas gentil de vous moquer Monsieur. Dit il à mi-voix.

-« C'est bon ! Soupira Gandalf en se levant, vous avez piqué ma curiosité là. Le magicien alla s'installer devant un des ordinateurs et commença les recherches à son tour.

-« Pas la mienne ! Dit Elrond qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Vous êtes tous une bande de malades si vous voulez mon avis.

-« Mais, Père ; Dit Arwen doucement, ne voulez vous pas savoir ce que Légolas et vous-même faites lors de vos longues nuits d'hiver ?

-« Toi TOI ! Si tu n'étais pas reine, je t'enfermerais dans un placard à balais pour te donner une leçon, insolente gamine! Bafouilla Elrond. Arwen battit des cils vers son père.

-« Je crois bien que quelqu'un a écrit sur ce sujet là. Dit Aragorn d'un air absent, oui, là, dans la section inceste.

Légolas sauta sur ses pieds :

-« Lord Elrond, Je vous assure, je suis dégouté, Je n'aurais jamais… Jamais en dix mille ans…

-« Tais-toi Légolas ! Répliqua Elrond.

Légolas ferma la bouche et reprit sa place, au bout d'un moment, sa main se reposa sur la souris et il cliqua sur de nouveaux liens.

-« Inceste. Dit Boromir, je vois, Faramir et moi ? Hmm, c'est un peu déconcertant, mais une dame elfe entre nous et là j'approuve !

-« Merrrrry ! Cria Pippin enthousiaste, nous deux et les jumeaux elfes, Ca c'est intéressant, les images mentales !

-« Pippin t'es pas cinglé ? Demanda Merry.

Pippin haussa les épaules, toujours captivé par sa lecture.

-« Les elfes sont les plus beaux, tout le monde sait ça.

-« Et les plus faciles aussi, à juger d'ici. Ajouta Gandalf.

Legolas et Elrond émirent quelques grognements furieux, mais n'ajoutèrent pas un mot, Arwen eut un petit rire nerveux et se pencha pour embrasser son époux.

-« Hmmm, dit Frodon, Gollum et moi ? Je peux pas dire que ça me branche des masses comme pairing. On retourne vers nos fics Sam. Ajouta-t-il en lançant un sourire entendu à son compagnon.

Sam secoua la tête, mais obéit, tout à fait misérablement.

-« Vous ne devriez pas lire ces choses Monsieur Frodon.

-« Moi ? Et les Hobbit ? S'exclama Boromir en riant, Mais c'est ridicule ! Je vous écrabouillerais mes pauvres amis !

-«Je vais vomir… Annonça Elrond gravement.

-« Mais pourquoi personne ne me met jamais avec une jolie fille de la Comté ? Se lamenta Merry.

-« Arrête de te plaindre, Dit Frodon, le regard brillant de malice, Moi, je suis couplé avec tout ce qui marche sur la Terre du Mileu et voire, avec d'autres qui ne marchent même pas…

-« Moi pareil. Approuva Légolas. Maiheuu ! Sur que je ne suis pas irrésistible a ce point !

-« Arrête la pêche aux compliments… Se moqua Aragorn à ses côtés.

Legolas frissonna.

-« T'es vraiment mignon quand t'es en colère tu sais ? Constata Gimli de l'autre côté de la table. J'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Et tu veux une flèche dans le crâne ? Répliqua Légolas

Gandalf fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents en continuant à lire une autre histoire :

-« Là, vraiment ? Sarumane et moi ? Il y a un siècle ou deux, mais à nos âges…

-« Monsieur Gandalf, il y a des choses que j'aurais préféré continuer d'ignorer. Dit Sam fermement.

-« Mmm, commenta Aragorn en lisant, vraiment, tu ferais ça avec Galadriel, mon amour ? Sa main remonta le long de la jambe d'Arwen, Elrond eut un reniflement dégouté et s'éloigna.

« Si Celeborn me donnait la permission… Ronronna-t-elle, avant de se pencher vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment devant leur ordinateur.

-« Bien, on a un show en direct, pourquoi continuer à lire de la fiction ? Remarqua Boromir avec une grimace amusée.

-« Allons-y… mmm…Rincer cette tasse Murmura Arwen à son mari.

-« Tout à fait…C'est cela.. On doit y aller… Aragorn ferma sa session, prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'emporta hors de la pièce.

Les autres les regardèrent s'éclipser avant de retourner à leurs lectures.

-« Je crois que c'est pour ça que les gens lisent de la fiction, remarqua Pippin lentement, ça rend câlin. Non ?

-« Pip, tu t'approches pas de moi. Ordonna Merry.

-« Monsieur Frodon, demanda Sam, Monsieur Frodon, il est tard. Arrêtez de lire ces choses et laissez-moi vous conduire au lit.

Frodon ainsi que tous les autres éclatèrent de rire, y compris Legolas et Elrond.

Sam rougit de plus belle.

-« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-« Je sais bien Sam, Dit Frodon en riant, On est désolés. C'est bon, j'arrête pour ce soir ». Il referma son navigateur et descendit de la chaise. Maintenant… Il lança un regard coquin à Sam et défit le premier bouton de sa chemise : « Emmènes moi au lit Sam Gamegie…

Tout le monde (sauf Sam) explosa de rire de nouveau. Sam soupira et descendit de la chaise et suivit Frodon qui s'éloignait vers la porte.

-« Je disais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que vous lisiez ces trucs là...

-« Oh, Lord Elrond, Appela Frodon Avez-vous quelque huile délicatement parfumée que je puisse emprunter, voyez vous, afin que Sam puisse me faire un long massage…

Elrond lui envoya un regard étrange, pendant que les autres continuaient de rire.

-« Taisez-vous ! ordonna Sam, Lord Elrond, pardonnez lui… Il essaya de pousser Frodon dans le couloir.

Frodon résista :

-« Attends ! Et du miel ? Ou de la confiture, de la crème chantilly, n'importe quoi de sucré que je puisse lécher sur son corps fera l'affaire. Vous pouvez faire envoyer ça dans ma chambre ?

-« Bonne nuit Maître Frodon. Répondit Elrond avec un sourire amusé.

-« On y va. Siffla Sam, poussant Frodon vers la porte. Désolé vous tous.

-« Oh Sam ! Cria Frodon théâtralement, en agitant les bras, Je perds conscience, je m'évanouis, Tu vas devoir me déshabiller et me baigner par toi-même !

Merry, Pippin, Boromir et Gimli avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade du rire et de grosses larmes coulaient sur leurs joues, Légolas lui-même riait doucement et Gandalf gloussait.

-« Maintenant ! Arrêtez ça Monsieur Frodon ! Insista Sam, réussissant enfin à pousser Frodon dans le couloir. « Bonne nuit tout le monde, je suis désolé…

Les doigts de Frodon s'agrippèrent au montant de la porte et sa tête réapparut dans l'embrasure :

-« Non ! Du vin ! C'est ça du vin ! Je le saoule et je pourrais en profiter ! C'est ça ! Envoyez-moi du vin dans ma chambre Elrond ! Ou...

Sam parvint non sans mal à détacher ses doigts de la porte et à entrainer Frodon dans le couloir avec lui, laissant les autres toujours en train de rire.

-« Bon, Dit Légolas en se levant, Moi pour ma part, je ferme ma porte à clef ce soir.

-« Bégueule. Marmonna quelqu'un.

L'elfe se retourna pour voir qui avait lancé la pique mais tout le monde ricanait pareillement.

Personne ne se dénonça.

* * *

Bisoumouchous

Fennelseed-Nardy


End file.
